The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of porous powders formed of copolyesteramides and to the powders thus obtained. It concerns a synthesis of anionic type from at least one lactam and from at least one lactone. The powders obtained have a diameter of between 1 xcexcm and 200 xcexcm, a specific surface of between 1 and 25 m2/g and a melting temperature of between 80xc2x0 C. and 220xc2x0 C. These powders are of use in making pigment paper, that is to say structures comprising (i) a fibrous substrate and a hot melt adhesive layer and (ii) comprising these powders. A design or text is printed on this paper, the ink is retained in the porosity of the powders, this pigment paper is then pressed under hot conditions on a textile and the design or the text is transferred onto the textile. These powders are also of use in cosmetic compositions.
Patent EP 192 515 discloses the anionic polymerization of a lactam in a solvent in the presence of an N,Nxe2x80x2-alkylenebisamide. A polyamide powder is obtained, the melting temperature of which is that of PA 6 or PA 12, that is to say 220xc2x0 C. and 180xc2x0 C. respectively. The joint use of lactams 6 and 12 makes it possible to lower the melting point to approximately 140xc2x0 C. where the composition with regard to lactams is 50/50. However, this temperature is sometimes too high for certain applications.
Patent EP 303 530 discloses a process very similar to the above process, the powder particles are composed of flakes and have a so-called gypsum flower structure. The melting temperature is the same as in the preceding prior art.
British Patent GB 1 099 184 from 1966 discloses the synthesis of lactam/lactone copolymers by anionic polymerization in a bulk process. The author of this patent describes these syntheses in greater detail in a series of articles in the review European Polymer Journal:
These polyesteramides obtained by these bulk processes exhibit melting points of less than 140xc2x0 C. but thus have to form the subject of a treatment, such as milling, in order to be used in the powder form. This stage is expensive and does not make possible the preparation of fine powders with a diameter  less than 50 xcexcm. In addition, these powders do not exhibit any porosity.
Patent Application JP 08 325 406 A, published on Dec. 10, 1996, discloses particles of aliphatic esteramide copolymer by dissolution in a solvent, followed by precipitation. Particles of 0.5 to 50 xcexcm are disclosed. However, the particle size is very dispersed and many particles are agglomerated.
It has now been found that, by copolymerizing at least one lactam and at least one lactone in a solvent medium (in which the lactam is soluble and the powders insoluble) and by anionic catalysis, powders are obtained having a diameter of between 1 xcexcm and 200 xcexcm, a specific surface of between 1 and 25 m2/g and a melting temperature of between 80xc2x0 C. and 220xc2x0 C. Another advantage of the process of the invention is that the particle size of the powders is very narrow, that is to say that at least 85% by number of the particles and advantageously 90% are within a range of 5 xcexcm. Another advantage of this process is that the particles are porous. Furthermore, the presence of polycaprolactone blocks confers a biodegradable nature on the powders.
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of powders formed of copolyesteramides by anionic polymerization, in which at least one lactam and at least one lactone are copolymerized in solution in a solvent in the presence of a catalyst and of an activator, the solvent being a solvent of the lactam and the powders being insoluble in the solvent.
According to a first preferred form of the invention, at least two lactams and at least one lactone are copolymerized.
According to a second preferred form of the invention, the copolymerization is carried out in the presence of a finely divided organic or inorganic filler.
According to a third preferred form of the invention, the copolymerization is carried out in the presence of an N,Nxe2x80x2-alkylenebisamide, such as ethylenebisstearamide (EBS) disclosed in EP 192 515, or generally amides of formula R1-NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R2, in which R1 can be replaced by an R3-COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or R3-Oxe2x80x94 radical and in which R1, R2 and R3 denote an aryl, alkyl or cycloalkyl radical.
The present invention also relates to powders formed of copolyesteramides comprising, in moles (the total being 100%):
1 to 98% of a lactam,
1 to 98% of another lactam,
1 to 98% of a lactone,
which have a diameter of between 1 xcexcm and 200 xcexcm and a specific surface of between 1 and 25 m2/g.
The invention also relates to the use of these various powders, in particular in pigment paper and cosmetics.
Mention may be made, as examples of lactams, of those which have from 3 to 12 carbon atoms on the main ring and which can be substituted. Mention may be made, for example, of xcex2,xcex2-dimethylpropiolactam, xcex1,xcex1-dimethylpropiolactam, amylolactam, caprolactam, capryllactam and lauryllactam. Caprolactam and lauryllactam are advantageously used.
Mention may be made, as examples of lactones, of caprolactone, valerolactone and butyrolactone. Caprolactone is advantageously used.
As regards the solvent, it is a solvent of the lactam; in contrast, the copolyesteramide powder is insoluble in this solvent. Such solvents are mentioned in Patent EP 192 515. The solvent is advantageously a paraffinic hydrocarbon fraction with a boiling range lying between 140 and 170xc2x0 C.
The catalyst is a base which is sufficiently strong to create a lactamate. Mention may be made, as examples of catalysts, of sodium, potassium, alkali metal hydrides, alkali metal hydroxides or alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide or ethoxide.
As regards the activator, this term is thus used to denote any product capable of bringing about and/or accelerating the polymerization. Mention may be made, as examples, of lactams-N-carboxyanilides, isocyanates, carbodiimides, cyanimides, acyllactams, triazines, ureas, N-substituted imides or esters. The activator can be formed in situ; for example, an acyllactam is obtained by adding an alkyl isocyanate to the lactam.
The ratio of the catalyst to the activator, in moles, can be between 0.2 and 2 and preferably between 0.8 and 1.2. The proportion of catalyst in the lactam can be between 0.1 and 5 mol per 100 mol of monomers (lactams and lactones) and preferably between 0.3 and 1.5.
There are no restrictions on the proportions of lactam and lactone; the process operates with all proportions. However, the advantage is explained later of choosing proportions for adjusting the melting temperature.
The process can be carried out in a stirred reactor equipped with a device for heating via a jacket or a coil, with an emptying system, such as a bottom valve, and with a device for introducing the reactants which is flushed with dry nitrogen. The process can be carried out continuously or batchwise.
The process is advantageously carried out batchwise. The solvent is introduced and then, simultaneously or successively, the lactam, the catalyst, the activator and the lactone. It is recommended to introduce first the solvent and the lactam (or the lactam in solution in the solvent), then to remove any trace of water and, when the medium is completely dry, to introduce the catalyst. The traces of water can be removed by azeotropic distillation. Subsequently, the activator and the lactone are added. The process is carried out at atmospheric pressure and a temperature of between 20xc2x0 C. and the boiling temperature of the solvent. The duration of the reaction depends on the temperature and decreases when the temperature increases. It is usually between 1 h and 12 h. The reaction is complete, all the monomers are consumed and constitute the copolyesteramide powder. On conclusion of the reaction, the solvent and the powder are separated by filtration or centrifuging and then the powder is dried.
According to an advantageous form of the invention, first the solvent and the lactam are introduced, separately or simultaneously, and then, after removal of the possible water, the catalyst is introduced. Subsequently, the activator and the lactone are introduced, either continuously or portionwise simultaneously or alternately a portion of activator and a portion of lactone or alternately a continuous flow of activator and then a continuous flow of lactone or any combination of these possibilities. Although stages of the process are continuous, it is described as xe2x80x9cbatchwisexe2x80x9d because it is broken down into cycles beginning with the introduction of the solvent into the reactor and ending with the separation of the powder and the solvent.
According to a first preferred form of the invention, at least two lactams and at least one lactone are copolymerized. They are advantageously caprolactam, lauryllactam and caprolactone.
According to a second preferred form of the invention, the copolymerization is carried out in the presence of a finely divided (0.01 xcexcm to 10 xcexcm) organic or inorganic filler. This filler can be added to the reactor after the introduction of the solvent or before the introduction of the lactone. This filler can be, for example, silica. The amount of filler can be from 0.1% to 10% of the weight of lactams.
According to a third preferred form of the invention, the copolymerization is carried out in the presence of an N,Nxe2x80x2-alkylenebisamide, such as ethylenebisstearamide (EBS) disclosed in EP 192 515, or generally amides of formula R1-NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R2, in which R1 can be replaced by an R3-COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or R3-Oxe2x80x94 radical and in which R1, R2 and R3 denote an aryl, alkyl or cycloalkyl radical.
As regards more particularly the amides of formula R1-NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R2 and the R1, R2 and R3 radicals, examples of aryl radicals can be phenyl, para-tolyl or xcex1-naphthyl. Examples of alkyls can be methyl, ethyl, n-propyl and n-butyl radicals and an example of cycloalkyl radicals is cyclohexyl. The preferred amides are those in which R1 and R2, which are identical or different, are phenyl or an alkyl having at most 5 carbon atoms, it being possible for R1 to be replaced by R3-Oxe2x80x94, R3 being an alkyl having at most 5 carbon atoms. Mention may be made, for example, of acetanilide, benzanilide, N-methylacetamide, N-ethylacetamide, N-methylformamide and (4-ethoxyphenyl)acetamide. Other preferred amides are alkylenebisamides, such as ethylenebisstearamide (EBS) and ethylenebisoleamide. It would not be departing from the scope of the invention to carry out the polymerization in the presence of two or more amides.
The powders obtained in the process of the invention have a diameter of between 1 xcexcm and 200 xcexcm, a specific surface of between 1 and 25 m2/g and a melting temperature of between 80xc2x0 C. and 220xc2x0 C.
The melting temperature is measured by DSC (abbreviation for Differential Scanning Calorimetry).
The molecular weight of the copolyesteramide powder obtained is determined by measuring the intrinsic viscosity, at 25xc2x0 C., of a solution of 0.5 g of this powder in 100 g of m-cresol.
The particle size is measured with a Malvern device.
The melting temperature of the powders is essentially determined by the proportion of lactam and of lactone and, to a small extent, by the synthesis temperature.
The higher the proportion of lactone, the lower the melting temperature. Beyond 30 mol % of lactone, the copolyesteramide powder is amorphous and the term xe2x80x9cmelting temperaturexe2x80x9d is to be replaced by xe2x80x9cglass transition temperaturexe2x80x9d Tg.
The melting temperature can be adjusted by choosing the proportions of lactone and of the lactam or better still of the lactams.
The size of the particles is determined by the choice of parameters, such as the stirring speed (the more the speed is increased, the more the size of the particles decreases), the monomer/solvent ratio (decrease in the size of the particles when the concentration increases) or the amount of filler.
The apparent specific surface decreases in increasing proportion as the injection of lactone is delayed after the beginning of the injection of the activator.
This delay in the injection of the lactone also results in an increase in the melt viscosity.
The size is advantageously between 1 and 60 xcexcm and preferably between 2 and 12 xcexcm. The specific surface is advantageously between 4 and 22 m2/g.
The present invention also relates, as novel product, to powders formed of copolyesteramides comprising, in moles (the total being 100%):
1 to 98% of a lactam,
1 to 98% of another lactam,
1 to 98% of a lactone,
which have a diameter of between 1 xcexcm and 200 xcexcm and a specific surface of between 1 and 25 m2/g.
These powders can be manufactured by the process described above which constitutes the principal subject-matter of this description.
The melting temperature depends on the proportion of lactams and of the lactone. The powders are advantageously composed of caprolactam, of lauryllactam and of caprolactone. The respective proportions of these constituents are respectively, in moles (the total being 100%):
30 to 46%/30 to 46%/8 to 40%
These proportions result in a melting temperature of 123 to 134xc2x0 C.
The size is advantageously between 1 and 60 xcexcm and preferably between 2 and 12 xcexcm. The specific surface is advantageously between 4 and 22 m2/g.
The invention also relates to the uses of the powders described above. Mention may be made of pigment paper, cosmetics or coatings. In cosmetics, these powders contribute a feel and they can also comprise fragrances. In coatings, they are, for example, added to polyurethane or polyester paints in the technique of the coating of metal sheets (coil coating). Mention may also be made of the use as additive in rubbers or in metal powders or powders formed from other materials which it is desired to sinter, in which they are of use as lubricant during the injection into a mould before the sintering.